Full Moon: Eclipse alternate
by hikari Kei hanazono
Summary: Bella has just gotten Edward back, and with her luck, nothing can stay good forever. What misfortune will befall her next? Based after New Moon. Rated T for Cussing, because Jacob's a freakin' cuss mouth...


Full moon

Full moon

Eclipse alternate

swmmrgrl222

With my ipod blaring, I kept steadily going down the road, not exactly sure where I was going, but on the second thought, not really caring either. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were gone for the weekend, "backpacking".

Leaving me with absolutely nothing to do. Except visit Jacob. But I really didn't want to do that. Ever since I had found out he was a werewolf he had been really mood swingy. This week, he would take his anger out on anyone who would listen.

The song quickly changed, to a slightly slower song, but it was twice as loud. School started in about a week, but it was still summer. A Long, cloudy, rainy, dull spring, still too cold to be spring in my opinion.

The road was a dead end in front of me, so stopped quickly, hoping not to be too close to the forest.

Sighing, I turned back around, and headed back to the city of Forks. This was going to be a long day.

۞

"Hey Bells." Charlie, my father said as I stepped through the door. "Did you go see Jacob while you were out?"

I groaned out loud. Ever since I had been missing for three days with Alice and Edward, my father had disapproved of my boyfriend, Edward. So, in his attempt of trying to split us up, he's always trying to get Jacob and me to hang out. "No Dad, I did not go see Jacob. I told you, I was just going for a drive."

He didn't even try to hide his look of disappointment. "Aw, come on Bell, give the poor guy a chance."

I rolled my eyes. Good old Charlie, trying to play matchmaker. "Dad, I think that I'm not going to see Jacob for a while. He's been acting really strangely recently. I think that this is the reason that guys shouldn't go through mood swings."

I quickly went up the stairs to my room, so he wouldn't have another chance to question me further. I hid my disappointment when I saw that Edward was not waiting for me in my room, like I had secretly hoped he would be.

I made my way to my CD player, and turned on the CD that Edward had given me for my 18th birthday, letting the melody of my lullaby slowly fill the room. I hummed along quietly as I picked up all the stuff that covered my floor. I was picking up a CD case, when I was startled from my little trance with the slamming of my window.

Eagerly, I looked up, hoping to see Edward. Nope. It was Jacob.

His face was sad, and he looked like a little puppy dog. Sorry for the pun. "Bella, why haven't you come to see me?"

Not only did he look like a puppy dog, he sounded like one too.

"Jacob…please. I just was really busy this week, okay?" I lie horribly. I should have thought of that before telling that humongous lie.

"You've been avoiding me." He said, the puppy dog pout on his face.

No duh Sherlock. I thought.

I sat down next to him on the corner of my bed. "Jacob," I edged around the subject. Just not very well. "Do you know how you've been acting the past week?"

He shook his head. "No."

Sighing, I racked my brain in a way to explain this to him, in a somewhat niceish way. "You've been really angry at anyone who gets close enough to you. To tell you the truth, I was a little scared. But it looks like you might be over the anger management issues. Maybe."

He smirked. And I rolled my eyes, once again.

"Sorry Bell. I didn't mean to be all-emotional. But you know, being a werewolf and all…"

"No, actually I don't know." He laughed, a slightly louder laugh than he should. I'm pretty sure Charlie wasn't that deaf.

"Great, look what you did Jacob…Look, you just get out of here, and…I'll promise to visit you tomorrow. We could ride our bikes tomorrow."

I began shoving him out the window. "GO!" I said angrily.

Charlie poked his head in through the door. "What was that?" he asked.

"Um… I started watching a movie, but decided not to."

"Oh, okay. Just keep it down Bells. It's getting kinda late."

"Okay." It was funny how Charlie didn't even check to see that I had no laptop, DVD player or TV in my room for my lame excuse to even be possible.

I closed the door behind him, and began digging through my stash of books, passing over Wuthering Heights, knowing that if Edward came home tonight, he would just make fun of me.

Picking up Jane Eyre, I went in the corner of the room, turning down my lullaby to a simple background noise.

After Mr. Rochester was so rudely introduced with Jane, I got a little restless. Mostly because Mr. Rochester's first name was Edward.

Frowning, I stood up and decided to stretch my legs a little.

Charlie was snoring on the couch, so I quietly snuck past him, outside, into the woods.

I know that I have been warned at least, forty times that I SHOULD stay away from the forest, because there are so many dangerous things in there. But I decided I didn't care.

The forest wasn't as scary as Edward always led me on to believe. In fact, I was pretty sure that I liked it.

I kept walking, making sure to watch out for things that were there to trip me, I made my way, slowly, farther into the forest.

I was fighting against a particularly aggravating branch, when I heard something.

Out of habit, I froze, waiting for the people, or whomever it was for that matter, to come out.

If someone was coming, I was dead.

A/N: So, how about this? Better? This is supposedly my best Fanfic ever. Please review, I want to know what I can do to improve, and if I should even bother continuing.


End file.
